yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 6
is the sixth chapter of The Promised Neverland. It is adapted into episode 3 of the anime. Synopsis The arrival of Sister Krone may risk the success of the children's escape, but they do not give up. Meanwhile, Mama gives her information from the orphanage. Plot While Mama introduced the new baby, Carol, and Sister Krone to everyone, a narrative of one of the three is astonished that they have another child to save, seeing Krone as an enemy and another wall to overcome. In a whisper, Norman comments that the orphanage has 16 children under the age of 3 to save and Ray that has increased the number of enemies and Emma says that things have complicated. Mama does not need the children to play so she can talk to Krone. Norman punches a tree in anger because the situation has complicated, Ray agrees and does not like her to stay in the room they cleaned. Norman is annoyed with himself for not having noticed the obvious clues left by Mama, commenting that they were caught with low guard even with all the information that they had, believing that they already lost to her and that they were under its control, being its only future the death. Ray says that if they want to escape, they must surpass their mother and that they should not panic because it was part of Mama's plan, stating that she is trying to intimidate and subject them, but as long as they can escape, The victory is still theirs. He also comments that they have two new sources of information, exactly what they needed, Close to the house, Phil and Shelly are happy they can finally play with Emma and Norman, so they go to the tree they usually stay in, but who was there was Don, who was trying to imitate Ray, Gilda, and Anna. Phil expresses sadness and says he wants to play with them and feels like they are not present for days, Gilda is silent, looks at the ground and agrees, asks where they fled. In a part of the forest, Emma says they must find out where the two came from. Norman deduces that Carol is a substitute for Connie, they were replenishing the stock. Ray assumes that there is a source of the demons that are producing children for consumption, surprising Emma. With the arrival of Krone, Norman says there must be other adults on other farms like this, but the question was how and why they served the demons, which is the key to understanding the outside world. As Carol is new to the orphanage, they plan to discover the location of the transmitters through her. Ray simplifies everything in three points: adults are the key to the knowledge of the outside world, Carol will be the key to the discovery of the transmitters and Mama is strange, judging by her to know what they did but act as if she did not know, Although they do not know why. Emma is in charge of discovering the location of the transmitters through Carol, since only the girls can take care of the babies, and she says that she will give the best of her, that affirms that they will escape and will not lose to these filthy demons. In the office, Krone thanks for the opportunity Mama gave him, but she says she just asked someone who could be her helper, not specifically her. Krone says she heard the rumors she was the youngest "Mama" chosen and who has been the one who has made the most quality continuous products in history, stating that she was his inspiration and that it was an honor to work with her. Mama ceases the compliments and delivers all the documents of all the children to Krone, asking them to memorize them at that time, citing that it is an easier task to make perfect note every day . Krone smiles and asks why she was called and she tells him that two of her children discovered everything and saw the truck. Krone says they should report to the top echelon, but Isabella stops by and says they do not need it, Should only prevent them from escaping before the day of the shipment, stating that their children are special and that this impacts on the prestige of the farm. She tells Krone that she will play the helper and watch over the children, but would allow her to act like someone like her. Mama asks if she understands and Krone says yes, calling her "Mama Isabella." Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: *6.1 - The demons "produce" or "steal" the children of approximately 1 year of age to supply the orphanages-farms; *6.2 - There are other farms and other "mamas"; *6.3 - Mama does not seem willing to find out who the children are trying to escape or stop them; *6.4 - Isabela was the youngest human to receive the position of "Mama" and she is who produces some of the best merchandise; *6.5 - Krone was also a child who achieved maximum scores as a child; Trivia *According to Shirai, the series of orphans' drawings that are pasted on the walls of the orphanage were drawn by him. *In the chronological order of the series, this chapter occurs on October 17, 2045. It is revealed that Mama's name is Isabella. Site Navigation Category:Volume 1 Chapters Category:Introduction Arc Chapters